Warrior or Traitor?
by Tigress-is-Awesome
Summary: A robbery took place in the Valley of Peace one night. And all evidences are pointing at Tigress, everyone is blaming her for it. Now it's Po who has to find out what the matter is. Is she really a traitor? Or is this a conspiracy against her? Read and find. I wrote this for my friend AvengerPinkKunoichi :)
1. Warrior or Traitor

**Warrior or Traitor?**

 **A/N: R &R!**

It was midnight, 3 felines jumped roof to roof from houses in the Valley of Peace. The three landed on a rooftop, which looked like a museum.

"We reached our destination." One feline said. The other two nodded. The feline used her sharp claws to remove a small window at the top and get inside. A rhino guard ran toward her, she grabbed his horn and gave him a pressure point, he fell on the ground without letting out any yelp, unconscious. The feline made her way to an artefact placed next to a big column, it was a mask. "Yes. Finally." She picked up the mask. "I got it! Nobody will be able to stop us now, sisters!"

"But what are you gonna turn into?" Another feline asked.

She chuckled evilly. "Wait and see." She concentrated and put the mask on her face, a golden light flashed, changing her form into Tigress.

"And now to do something evil in form of Master Tigress!"

In the Jade Palace, Dragon Warrior and the furious Five were training.

"Alright students. I'll teach you a new technique today. So get ready." Shifu told.

"Sound bodaciously awesome!"Po said, hugging Tigress excitedly. She smiled at him and then pushed him away.

"Panda, focus." Shifu said. Po stood straight. "Good. So, let's begin. Tigress, come here." Tigress was a bit surprised that Shifu called her first and not Po.

"Yeah, right. You're the lucky one, Tigress." Po said, annoyed. Tigress stepped forth and bowed.

"Get ready, Tigress. This might be difficult." Shifu said. He waved his hands in the air for a moment and then, in a blink of an eye, there were 10 forms of Shifu surrounding her. Her eyes widened at the odd scene.

"Huh?"

"Tigress, you must use your hundred-eye orb to figure out the real me." All Shifus said together. Tigress had to admit this was a difficult task. She looked around and leapt at one Shifu, only to find it was a shadow. "Very sloppy. Try again." She tried again and again, but only ending up by leaping at a shadow, until she started panting. "Hmm... this is worse than I expected. Look behind, Tigress."

Tigress looked back see Shifu standing and looking at her sternly. "I am sorry, master." She said, bowing.

"That's okay, Tigress. This was your first try. Po, would you like to give it a try?" Shifu asked.

"What?! Me?! If Tigress can't do this, how am I supposed to do this?" Po asked.

"Just try, Dragon Warrior." Shifu said. Po had no choice but to try, only ending up failing.

"Uh, Master? May I try once again?" Tigress asked. Shifu looked at her. "I think I got how to do this."

"Yes, sure, Tigress." Shifu said. Once again, 10 forms of Shifu appeared. Tigress closed her eyes and started concentrating. Shifu smiled. "Concentrate on your chi. Focus on your hundred-eye orb, and the right threat will appear."

Tigress opened her eyes and leapt at Shifu, tackling him to the ground. He smiled. "Very good, Tigress." As soon as Tigress got off him, she bowed. "See everyone, that's how you do it." Po started clapping and whistling. Tigress rolled her eyes.

"MASTER SHIFU!" lots of voices came together, catching the warriors' attention. "Master Shifu, we have been robbed! And we know who the robber is!"

"What?" Shifu asked. "Who?"

"It's Master Tigress!"

"What?!" Tigress exclaimed. "Have lost your minds?! Why would I do something like that?!"

"Tigress, calm down." Shifu said. "What makes you think Tigress has done it, citizen?"

"Master Shifu, we watched from our own eyes! She even attacked us!" One villager said.

Shifu's ears twitched, as he said. "You might have mistaken her by someone else, people. I request please stop disrespecting Master Tigress by this false blame, she is my most decent student, as well as an honourable master, this means she deserves resp-"

"Would you just stop showing the reverence of her magnificence?" A villager asked. "She is a thief."

"Anyway, what has been robbed?" Shifu asked.

"All our gold and money! As well as the Shang-Li mask from the museum!"

"And what makes you think it was Tigress?"

"Master Shifu, it was a full moon night, we clearly saw her face!" a pig said. We even found her footprints!

"Master, I have not done it, I swear!" Tigress said, totally shocked.

"Tigress, I am not blaming you on doing this. Just tell me, do you know anything about all this?" Shifu asked.

"Of course not, master. How could you even think that? You know I have nothing to do with gold or money. This- This is a conspiracy against me!" She said.

"Yes master, I know she can't do anything like this." Po said, stepping forth.

"Alright, that's enough." Shifu said. "I can't just believe blindly that Tigress has done something like this. But we'll try to figure what's going on. Please leave."

"Yes, Master Shifu. But you better tell Master Tigress to stop doing this." And with that, the villagers left the Jade Palace.

"Tigress, You better be careful." Shifu said and left the courtyard. Tigress frowned, she had no idea what was going on.

"Don't worry, Ti. We believe in you. We know you can't do anything like that." Po said, placing a hand on her shoulder, and so did the others.

"I really don't know anything about this, Po." She said.

"Well, Tigress is the only tiger in here, but she isn't the only feline in here, right? I think they might have been confused by some other feline." Mantis suggested.

"I don't know. But I am sure it wasn't Tigress." Po said.

"Thanks, Po." She said.

"That's okay, Ti. And we'll proof those villagers that you weren't the one who did this. I promise." Po said confidently. Tigress couldn't help but smile at his response.

"Thanks Po. I think I better go to the bamboo forest to meditate, this blame is really bothering me."

"Don't ya' think it's too late to go out?" Po asked.

"That's okay, Po. I'll try to come back soon." She said.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it, next chapter coming right away!**


	2. Real or Fake?

**Chapter 2: Real or Fake?**

 **Thanks a lot for your awesome reviews! I am so glad that you're liking the story.**

 **Thanks for waiting, here's the new chapter!**

 **That night...**

A feline jumped roof to roof in the village.

"Wait! Help! Thief! She is stealing my money!" A villager shouted, rushing at the road, trying to reach the feline who was way too faster for him. The feline landed on a roof and smirked. She sneaked inside a house that looked big, which meant some rich person lived in it. The feline sneaked inside the room, only bumping to a jar, it fell down and broke, waking the owner.

"Who is there?! Guards!" He shouted, lightening a lantern, getting shocked at the sight of the person he saw. "M-Master Tigress?!"

Tigress smirked at him. "Hi there." A bunch of rhino guards rushed in, only getting defeated by Tigress under a minute. She looked back at the owner of the house. He shivered. She grabbed his neck and lifted him. "If you don't want to have the same fate as them, tell me where the key of the locker is."

He took out the keys from his pocket and handed it to her. "Here! Please don't kill me!"

"As you say." She said, giving a punch to him, knocking him down. As soon as she opened the locker, she took out the gold coins from the locker.

"Stay where you are, thief!" A voice came. Tigress looked back to see Po in his stance. "Tigress?! You?! What are you doing here?!"

"Stay back, idiot. Or you'll be harmed for no reason." she said.

"Tigress? What happened to you?! Why are you doing this?" Po asked, shocked.

"That's none of your business, panda."

"Tigress, I command you stop!" Po shouted, jumping on Tigress before she could get away. Both started fighting.

"Big mistake, Dragon Warrior." She said, unleashing her claws and smacking his face with them.

"OWW!" Po grabbed his cheek. "Tigress, what has gotten into you?! This isn't you!"

"Oh, it is me, Po." She said, leaping out of the window. Po still couldn't believe what just happened.

"Tigress? How could she do this?" He asked.

 **Next Morning...**

The four and Po were in the dining room, Po was telling them what happened last night. Tigress came in.

"Hello, everyone." Everyone looked at her, not giving a response. "What happened to you, Po?" she asked with concern, looking at the claw mark at his cheek.

"What happened? You're the one who did this to me, Tigress." Po said.

"What? Me? Are you kidding?" She asked, thinking if he is joking.

"Remember last night? When you were robbing Mr. Yang?"

"What are you saying, Po?! Why would I rob him?! How could you even say that?!"

"I saw you, Tigress! You even fought me!" Po said, raising his voice.

"You know I was in the bamboo forest!"

"But I saw you, Tigress."

"I can't believe you're blaming me in such thing, Po! I thought you believed in me!" Tigress said standing up and rushing to her room, tears rolling down her cheek.

"Wait! Tigress, listen to me!" Po said, following her. She rushed to her room and closed the door.

"I don't know what's going on! First those villagers! And now even Po is blaming me! Why actually is this happening to me!?" she said, lying down on her bed. "I haven't done anything wrong."

"Tigress! Please listen to me! I didn't meant to hurt you! I still believe you can't do such thing!" Po shouted from outside.

"Go away! I don't want to talk to you!" She shouted back.

"But listen to me!"

"Go away, Dragon Warrior! There's no point of shouting at my door, I am not opening it! GET AWAY!"

"Alright. We'll talk later, Tigress."

Tigress stayed on her bed, silently watching the ceiling. She didn't knew when she got asleep. She heard a noise and woke up.

"How long will you sleep?" a voice similar to hers came. She looked beside to see another Tigress standing there with her arms folded and an evil smirk at her face. "Hello."

"W-What? Who are you?!" Tigress said, standing up from her bed and taking her stance.

"Oh, so you can't recognize yourself?" The other Tigress asked, not moving even a bit. "I am Tigress."

"No you're not! You can't be me!"

"Oh, but I am."

"So, you're the one who is robbing the villagers, right?!"

"Yes."

"And I am getting blamed for that!"

"Of course you are."

"I won't leave you, you bastard!" Tigress shouted and attacked... uh, the other Tigress. She simply grabbed her fist.

"Won't leave me, huh? First try to catch me." The other one said, jumping out from the window.

"Stop!" the... first one, which was the real one, followed her. **(A/N: I am not understanding how to mention both Tigresses :P)** She tackled the fake Tigress to the ground. "Gotcha."

But suddenly, something hit her in the head, knocking her down. It was revealed to be a snow leopard. The other Tigress laughed evilly. "Very nice! Hid her where no one can reach her! And my next objective: Tear the Five apart!"

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Hope you aren't confused, I was unable to mention both Tigresses ;P**

 **There's a poll on my profile, so I would be very glad if you take a minute to vote it :)**

 **I think people are liking this story, so will be working on my 3 other stories later, after this one completes.**

 **I also made a fanart related to this story, take a look here: www. tigress-is-awesome. tumblr post/161656002545/ this-has-reference-to-my-story-warrior-or (Remove the dashes before entering link)**

 **Please review.**


	3. Truth Revealed

**Chapter 3: Truth Revealed**

 **Thanks for waiting, here's the new chapter!**

 **And to the guest reviewer (Kate): I donno, buddy. I haven't read the comic. But yeah, I red a little description on some site, that's where I got some inspiration (For example, the hundred-eye orb part) I have no idea what exactly happened in the comic.**

The fake Tigress went back to the barracks. "Now to turn the Furious Five against each other. And I am sure they'll surely believe in their decent leader." When she went inside the barracks, she saw Po.

"Tigress! Oh my god, I am really sorry! I didn't meant to hurt your feeling that time! I still believe in you." Po apologized.

' _This is a good chance.'_ She thought and made a crying face.

"Tigress? Are you crying?" Po asked.

Tigress sniffed. "All those things you said were really hurtful, Po." She said, sniffing. "But if you accept your mistake, I forgive you."

Po smiled. "I can't thank you enough, Tigress."

"And by the way, do you know what Shifu was saying about you?" She asked. Po shook his head. "I overheard him, he said to Monkey that 'Po is just a stupid, fat, idiotic panda. He knows nothing but eating, sleeping and playing with his action figures.'"

Po was shocked at the 'action figures' part. "Really?"

"Yes. He was saying he wants to get rid of you."

"That's really unfortunate. I never thought Shifu can say this."

"Really, Po. And you know what? Monkey was agreeing with him." She said. "Anyway, I got to go, Po. See you later." She started leaving, but hid behind a door. She saw Po getting disappointed and walk away sadly. She chuckled evilly. "Very nice. And now the same with the others."

In the next scene, Monkey rushed out of the kitchen angrily, seeing Tigress. "Hey Tigress, someone filled my jar of almond cookies with paint! Do you know who did it?"

"Yes, I saw Crane doing it." She said.

"Crane?"

"Yes, you know, he loves painting. And he did it only to trouble you. Trust me, go and take revenge." She said.

"You're right. How dare he touch my almond cookies?!" He said and rushed out. Tigress chuckled.

 **(A/N: K...that was funny...)**

"This is cool. I can't wait to see the Furious Five fighting each other! And now to go to Crane and Mantis." She said to herself and left the place. But a little she didn't know was that Po was hiding behind a pillar, seeing everything.

"Tigress? Why is she doing this?" He asked to himself. "What actually is going on?"

Tigress was shackled in chains, as two female snow leopards were taking her somewhere. Tigress wanted to do something, but she was shackled, she was unable to do something.

A white tigress named Jian was walking through the bamboo forest. She was a Pink Chinese qipao with flower patterns and a gold belt and black pants. **(That's an Oc of my friend AvengerPinkKunoichi)** She sensed something, so she hid herself in the bushed, and peeked to see who's there. She saw Tigress in chains and two snow leopards with her. "It's Tigress. she's in danger." She whispered to herself. "I gotta help her." And with that she leapt at the two leopards, throwing a few punches and kicks, she grabbed Tigress's shackled arm. "I am here for you, Tigress." She said. Both felines rushed and hid behind a big rock. Jian untied Tigress's mouth, so she can speak.

"Thank you, Jian." Tigress replied, as she smiled at her.

"I think I gotta find something to open your shackles." Jian said.

"No, Jian. I have another task for you." Tigress said. "There's a problem." Tigress told her about her imposter. "And that's what happened, Jian. Now that stranger is at the Jade Palace in my form, and she is planning something evil to destroy the honor of the jade palace."

"So, what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to go to the Jade Palace and tell everyone about it. So that that imposter will get recognized." Tigress told. Jian nodded to her. "Please be quick, and alert."

"Ok, I'll do it."

Suddenly, the snow leopards once again appeared.

"JIAN! QUICK! LEAVE!" Tigress shouted, as she jumped at the two felines, making them fall down, so that Jian can have enough time to escape. Jian successfully escaped, she had to warn Po.

* * *

Po went to Master Shifu and told him what Tigress had said to him earlier.

"What? Of course not, Po. How can I say anything like that for you?" Shifu said.

"I know you can't, Master. I think there's something wrong with Tigress. I donno what." Po said.

"What can it be, Po? If you don't know anything, how can you say this? Po, Tigress is one of the most honourable masters of the Jade Palace, and she is one of the most trustworthy people in all of us. And she is my daughter. What makes you think she's planning something against us?" Shifu said and turned back. Po frowned, he wasn't gonna listen to him. "Please leave now, Po." Po sighed and left the room.

"There was no point in telling Shifu. He is _way_ too protective of his daughter. But I have to find out what's going on!"

Then there was a knock at the doors of the Hall of Heroes. Po opened it to see Jian. "Jian? What happened? What are you doing here?"

"Po, it's a big problem!"

"What is it?"

"Tigress is captured by two snow leopards!"

"What?!" Po asked, shocked. "But...Tigress is right here."

"That's the problem, Po. The Tigress who is here isn't the real Tigress."

"WHAT?!" Po shouted.

Jian grabbed Po and pulled him behind a pillar and whispered. "Don't be so loud, she shouldn't find out that we know her plan. It's an imposter in the form of Tigress, and she is plotting something against you."

"How do you know?" Po asked.

"Tigress herself told me." Jian replied.

"Hmm..." Po hummed, thinking something. Suddenly, they heard a noise. "What's that?" Po and Jian followed the noise to see Monkey, Viper, Crane and Mantis yelling and arguing each other. Shifu was trying to stop the argument, but couldn't.

"I got it. Tigress is misleading the four." Po said to Jian. He turned back and looked around, and noticed Tigress standing behind a pillar, giggling to herself. "Hey," Po poked Jian. "Look there." He whispered, trying not to look directly at Tigress, or she will recognize that they know about her truth. "There she is."

"That's it! My plan worked. Now to get on step two." Tigress said, leaving the palace.

"Should we stop her?" Jian asked.

"No. We've to find what she's gonna do. Jian, you stay here and help Shifu stop the argument. I'll go after Tigress." Po said. Jian nodded.

"Take care."

Po started following her. He had to find her truth.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Hehe, it's the first time I put someone's Oc in my story :P**

 **So, what do you think? Please Review!**


	4. Who are you?

**Chapter 4**

 **New Chapter! Sorry, I wanted to post it earlier, but I accidently deleted it by mistake, that's why I had to write it again :(**

 **Anyway, Here ya' go.**

As Po followed Tigress to the bamboo forest. His large body and clumsiness made it difficult for him to hide from her. But still he managed to prevent her from recognizing him. As they reached the middle of the bamboo forest, Tigress removed a big rock from the ground, revealing a tunnel. She went inside it. Po came out of his hiding place, wondering at the hole in the ground.

"Man, I didn't knew there was a tunnel in here!" He commented before entering in it. There were stairs leading down. He sighed. "My old enemies again. Hi there, stairs." As he started walking down, there was so darkness in there. Po's foot slipped as he stared rolling down the stairs and fell down with a thud. "Ow, I am sensitive at flabby parts." He said, rubbing his belly. He looked around, seeing nothing but an empty hall.

"Po." He heard a voice. Po quickly threw his fist back, only hitting something hard. It was Tigress's fist. "Hi, Po." Po lowered his fist. "So you found me?"

"Tigress! What are you doing here?!"

"I was about to ask the same question." Tigress replied, steeping forward, Po stepped backward. She smirked weirdly, making Po nervous. "So, what are you doing here, panda?"

Po sensed something wrong; he quickly took his stance. "Stay back! Don't ya' dare move from you place!"

"Oh, no! I got frightened!" She teased. "You idiot, you think your stupid warning will scare me, huh?"

"I know you're not Tigress!" Po shouted angrily. "Because she doesn't talk to me that way!"

"Oh really? What are you gonna do? Fight me?" she said, placing her hands behind her back. Po growled and sent a punch at her, she simply stepped aside and tripped the panda's feet, making him lose his balance and fall down on his belly. She laughed out loud."You're so clumsy. You think you can fight me?" the panda growled and kick her off himself, getting up again. He gripped her arm, twirling her around and managed to held a Wuxi Finger Hold on her.

"I repeat: don't ya' dare move from you place Or I will Skadoosh you!" he warned, but she didn't even flinched.

"Oh, so would you do it on your own friend?"

"You're not Tigress!" Po shouted. "I know you're not!"

"Suppose if I were, would you do it?" she asked. The odd question distracted Po. He started thinking how to answer. "You're really an idiot." And after that, something really hard hit Po in the head, knocking him down. "I have to admit, the panda is tough." She commented before dusting herself off, as two snow leopards joined her. "Keep him with her, sisters. We'll deal with him later."

The two nodded, dragging the panda away, with some difficulties.

* * *

When Po's conscious came back, he opened his eyes, trying to clear his vision.

"Po." He heard a familiar voice. "Po!"

"Um?" He looked beside to see Tigress. "Tigress!" He exclaimed, until he found his hands in shackles, as well as Tigress's.

"Po, it's me."

"Tigress, it's you." Po replied. "What going on over here? Why are we in shackles? And why did you attacked me that time?"

"Just let me tell, Po." Tigress said. "The one you saw wasn't me."

"Then who was it?"

"It was-"

"So, you two are awake?" A voice came. Po and Tigress looked around, until another Tigress appeared in front of them. "Hello."

"Who are you?! Reveal yourself!" Po yelled.

The Tigress laughed out loud. "Oh, how miserable you two look. I am Tigress."

"You're not me!" The Tigress...in shackles said.

"Show us the real you!" Po added.

The Tigress laughed. "Ok. If you two want to know so badly. I will show you the real me." As soon as she took off her mask, she transformed into her real form, as both Po and Tigress gasped.

"It's Su Wu!" Po exclaimed. "Tigress, do you know? She and her sisters were known as the most Ferocious Villains in all of China, until masters Ox, Croc and Rhino defeated her and-"

"Po, I know." Tigress replied.

"And know, once again we'll be the most ferocious villains in China, and we'll first conquer the Jade Palace and the Valley of Peace!" Su Wu said and pointed at Tigress. "In your form."

Tigress growled. "You can't!"

"I can and will." Su Wu said. "Since you two, the strongest warriors of the Jade Palace are in our capture, no one can stop us!"

"You won't do it! There will always be someone to stop you!" Po said.

"No one can stop us, Panda. And you'll see soon." She replied. "Now, good bye." And left them there.

"What are we gonna do now?" Asked Tigress.

"I have an idea." Po said, as he closed his eyes and started concentrating on his chi. His hands soon started shining with a golden light and when he yanked it back, the chain broke. And then he unchained Tigress.

"That was impressive, Po." Tigress appreciated.

"You see, I am the Master of Chi!" Po said, and started gloating again. Tigress sighed.

"Let's go." We have to stop Su Wu before she causes more trouble.

"Not so soon!" Su Wu's voice came as she and her sisters blocked their way. Po and Tigress took their stance, facing their enemies.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Hope you liked it. Please review.**


	5. Final Battle

**Chapter 5 Final Battle**

 **New Chapter! Here ya' go!**

As soon as Wang Wu, Wing Wu and Su Wu to fight Tigress and Po. They tied their tails together and started spinning (As shown in Secrets of the Masters) making it hard for the two warriors to fight. Tigress tried to attack first, but she was thrown back because of the force.

"Po, we can't fight them like this." Tigress observed. Po thought for a while until he got an idea.

"Yes! Got it!" he exclaimed.

"What?"

"You remember how Masters Rhino, Ox and Croc defeated them? We should use the same way."

"Yes, maybe you're right." Tigress agreed. "So, what do we do?"

"Tigress, look at them. It's their tails, which is the source of their power. We have to break them apart."

"Got it, Po. You try to keep them still, I'll handle the rest." She told, getting a nod from Po. As Po charged to the spinning felines, he threw his iron belly at them with full force, as the felines bumped to the wall. Tigress charged and threw her fist at their tails, which was their joint, causing them to break apart. Then Tigress and Po managed to defeat two of the Wu Sisters, leaving Su Wu alone.

"You can't defeat me so easily." Su Wu put on her mask and transformed herself into Tigress. She charged and threw her fist at Po, sending him to the wall. Tigress attacked her. Both felines started fighting.

"I won't let you destroy the honor of the Jade Palace in my form, Su Wu!" Tigress said, continuing attacking.

"We see soon!"

Po opened his eyes, he rubbed his head to clear his vision. He saw two Tigresses fighting each other. "Huh?!" He wanted to help but wasn't understand which Tigress to attack, bother were looking the same, and he was afraid that if he hits the real Tigress, Su Wu will win. He scratched his head, thinking what to do.

"Po, what are you thinking?! Help me fight her!" One of the Tigresses shouted.

"I don't know who to fight! You both look the same!" Po said. Po kept thinking what to do until he remembered something, Shifu's lesson! He must use his hundred eye orb! But he didn't knew how to do that, only Tigress understood it. "I have to try at least." He said to himself, closing his eyes and concentrating. ' _I have to do this!'_ He concentrated on his hundred-eye orb. "I have to find Su Wu."

As he concentrated, saw the figure of Su Wu, recognizing her. "There she is." And he leapt at her, throwing his iron-belly at her and sending her to the wall. As soon as Po reached her, he pulled the mask off her face, turning her back into her original form.

"Your game is over now, Su Wu." He said. Su Wu laughed out loud.

"You stupid panda, you can never stop me! You'll see, I will conquer the Jade Palace, and then all of China! You can't do an-"

She was interrupted as Tigress packed a punch on her head, knocking her down.

"Done." Tigress said, smiling at Po, who winked at her. Tigress placed a paw on his shoulder. "Thank you, Po. You believed in me. Even after all of this, you still believed in me."

"Well, that's what friend do, right?" Po replied, smiling at her. "Plus, Jian also helped me in this." Tigress embraced him in soft hug, as he hugged her back.

As they broke the hug, and looked at Su Wu who was laying unconscious.

"Well, I think we better take her and her sisters to the Chorh Gom Prison and then get back to home."

"I agree, Po."

As Po and Tigress looked at each other's eyes, their lips touched, as they shared a kiss.

"I love you, Po."

"I love you too, Tigress."

 **The end.**

 **Sorry for short chapter, but hope you liked this story!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
